Ishikura
, , (If hit by Thunder element repeatedly) |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = T1GREXHUNTER }} The Ishikura is a Brute Wyvern created by T1GREXHUNTER. It was first introduced in Monster Hunter Advance. Physiology Ishikura's head is held low to the ground, and it's tail drags behind them. Their tongue has to hooks that the Ishikura uses to ensnare prey. Their jawline has three bony knobs on either side, and they possess pointed ears. They have a horn of their head that resembles a crescent. They have rigid, bony 'armor' that goes up their neck and stops at their shoulders, as well as three two-pointed spines that point forwards that rise up from each plate of armor. Behind the armor are fins similar to that of the Anjanath. The Ishikura's wings, however, have a webbing that somewhat resembles an insect's wings. Their tail is long armored. The weak points in it's tail are the fleshy joints that allow the tail to bend. Behavior This monster has a slow metabolism, and thus moves rather sluggishly. They will devour several small monsters once they get hungry, and they typically save their energy. The more power their body has stored, the more red their plates will glow. Once they charge up enough energy, similarly to Zinogre, they will become enraged. They exit rage mode as soon as the excess energy has been used up. It's energy charging is accelerated if it is being attacked with the Thunder element, and is slowed if it is being attacked with Ice. Abilities Ishikura focus on physical attacks when not enraged. They are adept at fighting, using kicks, tail swipes, body slams, and bite attacks. When enraged, however, they will use a lot more beam attacks. Their ranged attack arsenal is more powerful than bulky brutes like Deviljho. This makes them a threat to gunners and blademasters alike. They are capable of swimming for short periods of time. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Their plates and wings will turn and glow a bright blue, and they will be able to use their ranged attacks. Their eyes also glow orange, in the fashion of Nargacuga's. If they have been attacked with Thunder element, their ranged attacks will have electric sparks around them and will deal Thunder damage. Since it has what is essentially a second stamina bar, it will never become tired immediately after exiting rage mode. *Tired State: Their plates turn a dull gray, and shimmer with red occasionally. They will be much slower, and limp around. They will look for small monsters to devour in this state. Mounts It can be mounted in two places, depending on where you land a hit while jumping. It is possible for two Head- The hunter will mount on to the Ishikura's horn. There is no real danger here, except the risk of being thrown off. This area will not actually cause the Ishikura to fall over, but instead will cause it to enter a special stagger animation that lasts about the same time as a topple. However, the Ishikura's head will be out of reach to most blades. Back- The hunter will mount in between the back two spines on the Ishikura's neck. If the Ishikura is enraged, the hunter will take heat damage, and if the hunter is incredibly unlucky, the Ishikura will use it's signature move, Dragon Pulse. If the mount is successful, the Ishikura will be toppled. Ecology Taxonomy Ishikura is a Brute Wyvern, and is classified in the same family as Deviljho and other large Brute Wyverns. Habitat Range Ishikura are always found near water, typically near the sea. But they can also be found in places like the Flooded Forest. However, area like the Flooded Forest are more temporary, due to the Ishikura's size. Ecological Niche They are scavengers most of the time, devouring every piece of flesh and bone that sinks into the depths of the sea that they live in. They will sometimes go closer to the surface to hunt for food, although this is rather rare. For such a large monster with predatory adaptations, they seem to be more closely aligned to bottom feeders rather than oceanic hunters. Biological Adaptions While they are quite large, most of the adaptations they have are for defense. However, their slow metabolism was an adaptation that served these abyss dwellers well. On the defense side of things, they developed their spiny armor and large fins to deter would be thieves from their food. They are also able to store incredible amounts of energy in their plates, although this seems to be more of a predatory adaptation than a defensive one. Behavior They tend to move very slowly, and laze around on the bottom of the ocean, waiting for a carcass to sink down. They only seem to to go the surface for oxygen under normal conditions, but they will rise if they are disturbed by a possible threat, like a Ceadeus. When they are pushed from their habitat, they will wander across land and sea, looking for a new place to call home. Attacks *Roar: The Ishikura's roar can do damage if you are too close, regardless of whether or not you are using earplugs, either normal or High-Grade. *Low Kick: The Ishikura will lift up one of it's feet and stand still for a second, before kicking forwards. It takes a second for the Ishikura to recover from using this move. *Pounce: The Ishikura will rear back and jump at a hunter with it's feet forwards. This move may hit multiple hunters, because the Ishikura's momentum causes it to slide forwards after landing. *Stomp: Deviljho's stomp attack. The tremor radius is much greater than normal. *Shoulder Charge: Deviljho's charge attack. Ends with the Ishikura quickly snapping it's jaws. *Low Tail Swipe: The Ishikura will lower it's tail and swipe it across the ground twice. It will use this if it's target is simply on the ground near it. *High Tail Swipe: The Ishikura will crouch down and raise it's tail upwards, spinning twice. It will use this if it's target is on a ledge the move could reach. *Chomp: The Ishikura will perform two bites, stepping forwards after each one, similarly to some Leviathans. *Burning Dragon Beam: The Ishikura will perform Deviljho's dragon breath, but the Ishikura's mist will deal both Fire and Dragon damage (And possibly Thunder) *Charged Energy Beam (Level 1): The Ishikura will charge a beam for a few seconds, and will unleash it. The beam has no limit to it's distance, and will not collide with other objects. It will instantly destroy them instead. This beam is blue in color. *Charged Energy Beam (Level 2): The Ishikura will charge a beam for a few seconds longer than Level 1, and will unleash it. This beam is orange and is significantly more powerful than Level 1. *Charged Energy Beam (Level 3): The Ishikura will charge a beam for around seven seconds, and will unleash it. This beam is purple and is even more powerful than Level 2, being almost a guaranteed one hit KO. *Dragon Pulse: Ishikura's spines will glow white, and after a few seconds it will release a blast, forming a bubble around it. If you are caught in this bubble, you will faint. The bubble fades after about three seconds. Breakable parts Head- Some of it's fangs will break, and it will receive a scar over it's right eye. Claws- It's talons will break. Back- One of it's spines will break, and the top half of it will fall off and onto the ground. Tail x2- The first time, it's tail will show a little damage, like broken spikes and scars. Once enough damage has been done to it, the tail will be severed. Equipment Weapons Armor (Blademaster) Skills: Resuscitate, Quick Use, and Thunder Charge. The set also gives +7 to Fencing, but -9 to Hunger. * Quick Use speeds up the consumption animation for all items and removes the flexing animation after consuming items like Potions. * Thunder Charge is a skill that increases attack by 30 when the hunter is afflicted with minor Thunderblight, and 50 if the hunter is afflicted by Severe Thunderblight. Armor (Gunner) Skills: Resuscitate, Quick Use, and Thunder Charge. The set also gives +7 to Dragon Atk, but -9 to Hunger. Description Carves G-Rank Z-Rank Notes *The Ishikura will very rarely use it's Level 1 Charged Beam when not enraged. *Most of this monster's attacks leave it's breakable parts wide open while it regains it's balance, making it less annoying and more fun to fight than the World Eater Deviljhos that it shares a similar size with. *The Ishikura can be carved 6 times. *In Z-Rank, it's spines and eyes become pure white, and it learns from the player's attack pattern. It will attempt to counter the player's attacks, but it doesn't always succeed... Trivia * Ishikura is based on Godzilla, but it doesn't particularly take inspiration from any one suit. In fact, it's design isnt even wholly Godzilla influenced. It also has Easter eggs that refer to GMK (Ghidorah's horn, Baragon's ears, Gigan's fins, and Mothralike 'eyes' on it's fins.) * The various levels of the charge beam attack are based on Godzilla's atomic breath, and each corresponds to a different incarnation. Blue is the standard for Godzilla's atomic breath, orange was used by Burning Godzilla and Godzilla 2000, and purple was used by Shin Godzilla. * It's name is based on Ishi'ro Honda, the director of the first Godzilla movie and many Showa series films, Akira Ifu'ku'be, the composer for many iconic Godzilla pieces, and Goji'ra. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster